


Gerita - Shared affection

by Betty26Blue



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia beautiful world, Hetalia paint it white!, Hetalia world series, Hetalia world twinkle, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, BoyxBoy, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Cute North Italy (Hetalia), Fluff, Germany (Hetalia) - Freeform, Germany's dog, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia) - Freeform, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Humor, Idiots in Love, Italy's peach butt, Italy's underwear, M/M, One Shot, Prussia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Romance, estabilished relationship - Freeform, gerita - Freeform, italy (hetalia) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty26Blue/pseuds/Betty26Blue
Summary: It's a stormy night and Italy really wants to snuggle in Germany's arm... But someone doesn't like his plans!
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Ludwig/Feliciano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Gerita - Shared affection

**Author's Note:**

> In the first place i want to thank Sator for the amazing drawing they made me for this story! You can find their gallery here: [Sator](https://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com)  
> I thought of writing a fanfic of my lovely Germany and Italy one night, while I was cleaning up after dinner and a scary lighting flashed in the night. At that time I thought: "What if Italy was frightened by a storm but couldn't find protection in Germany's arms?"  
> So...here's the story! Enjoy!

Italy was on the balcony of Germany’s house. He was cleaning up some leftovers from the grilled meat they had for dinner a few hours earlier. Usually it was Ludwig the one who tidied up the kitchen but, tired from the work of the last period, he had fallen asleep immediately after dinner and Feliciano didn't have the heart to wake him up.  
Prussia, on the other hand, never helped him clean up because he was a slacker. But Feliciano had no problem with the tidying up: as soon as he finished, he would slip into Ludwig's bed and snuggle with him all night.  
"Vee." He murmured with an excited smile on his face. Of course, it wasn’t the first time that the two slept together. In fact, they had already done something better than just sleeping. Many times. But Italy loved to be pampered by Ludwig, it was a side of him that only Feliciano was given to know.  
He suddenly opened his eyes noticing a dazzling light that pierced the dark sky from side to side. He had no time to acknowledge it was just a lightning, since a powerful thunder burst loud enough to sound like bomb. He opened his mouth wide, ran into the house, locked the balcony’s window-door, hastily closed the shutter, then screamed. He ran, waving his arms towards the bedroom, calling out in a loud voice: “Germany! Germany!!"  
He stopped at the doorway, looking into the room.  
Ludwig slept soundly, still flushed because of all the beers he’d drunk. One of his dogs was sleeping near him.  
"Ve?" Feliciano said, blinking his eyes several times. He put his hands on his face for the sweetness of that scene. "Can I join you?" he whispered happily before shivering at the sound of another thunder.  
He took off his jacket and placed it on a chair near the bed and then turned around, suddenly confused. He watched Germany’s doberman staring at him while lying by Ludwig's right side. Did he just snarl at him?  
Feliciano took off his shirt, carefully watching the dog. He bared his teeth growling again. Feliciano pointed to his own chest, confused. "Ve? What did I do?"  
He was about to unbutton his pants when the dog exploded into a small but angry "Wuf!”. Ludwig, still sleeping, put his hand on the dog’s back giving him a light pat and hissing a 'shush' to calm him down.  
Italy looked at him trembling. "But ... if we squeeze a little, we all can fit in the bed!"  
The dog bared his teeth again, about to get up, but Feliciano chocked a cry and hurried out of the room. He turned to look at the bed and saw the dog in front of him. The doberman closed the door with his paw.  
"Ve?!" Feliciano exclaimed in shock. He looked sadly at the closed door and a new thunder made him jump.  
He put his hand on the handle, opening a crack. The dog snarled at him immediately. He closed it. He opened it again. Another growl. He did it another time. Same result.  
"Oh really?!" he asked sullenly, going to the kitchen. "If we can't live together, then it's war!" He said with more conviction than when he had to make a real decision.  
He ran into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out one of the leftover sausages from the grill and returned to the room. He opened the crack again, waited for the snarl and put the sausage inside. As soon as the dog bit at it greedily, Italy started pulling to drag him out of the room. The doberman began to growl without letting go, Feliciano became as serious as when he saw Englishmen making carbonara with cream, and kept pulling the sausage. The doberman opened his mouth wide, giving the impression of wanting to bite Feliciano's hand. He instantly let go and the dog pushed him on the ground with a headbutt, re-entering in the room and closing the door with his hind foot.  
"Ve?!" Feliciano exclaimed again. He got serious.  
Italy stood up angry, opened the door wide showing the dog another sausage and threw it in the corridor. While the doberman jumped out of the room, Feliciano took off his trousers and threw himself towards the bed, laughing with satisfaction.  
He felt the dog biting into his white boxers while dragging him out. He looked upset at the doberman while he dropped him on the ground. He took the sausage into his mouth, looked at Italy with a disdain unnatural for a dog, and went back into the room, closing the door again. Feliciano watched the whole scene with his mouth open and then sniffled and burst into tears.  
"I also want Ludwig's love!" he said. "Why are you doing this, you ... you ... cute big fluffball!"  
Actually, Italy Feliciano knew how to swear very well. He was also a master of blasphemies. But he never cursed. He was not spontaneously rude and hot-blooded like his brother Romano.  
He went into the living room, holding a pillow in his arms and covering his head with a blanket. He began to cry dramatically. "Germany! Germany!"  
"Italy, what’s wrong?" Prussia asked behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did you fight with West?! Aaah idiot! Don't worry, I can take his place!" He laughed putting his hands on his hips.  
"His dog won't let me go to sleep with him!"  
"Eh?" Prussia looked at him confused, then grinned. "You can sleep with me! No dog will stop you!"  
Feliciano leaned his head against his legs sighing. Prussia looked at him, losing some of his bravado. “The dog is scared of storms. He knew Germany before you, so for once he must have been excited to share the bed with West."  
Feliciano jerked his head up as if enlightened. He jumped to his feet looking at Prussia with determination. "There are two things I never back off on, Gilbert!"  
"Huh?"  
“The first is food and the seconds are idiotic matters of principle! Your dog won’t get the upper paw!"  
Prussia looked at him in amazement as Italy walked back to Germany's room. He followed him, intrigued, and then stared at him while Italy bent over in front of a crack in the door, waving a white flag.  
Prussia said nothing and walked away.  
Italy continued to wave the flag until he saw the doberman's snout. The dog took the flagstick in his mouth and pulled Italy into the room. Feliciano raised a hand to his forehead saluting. "I'm glad you accepted my unconditional surrender!"  
"Wuf." The dog replied.  
"I request permission to sleep with the captain!"  
"Wof!"  
"You're right, I said unconditional ... But I mean, in the defeat at least a joy?"  
"Wof."  
Italy sighed. "Can I sleep at the foot of the bed?"  
The dog tilted his head, seeming to think about it.  
"Wof." He replied with contempt.  
Feliciano lowered his eyes, sniffling. Then, without warning, he launched himself on the bed. Italy had never been fast, except when he had to flee the battlefield, but that was not the case. The dog grabbed him by the boxers and started pulling them while Feliciano clung to Ludwig, not even thinking about being careful to not wake him up.  
"But I just want to sleep with Germany! I'm afraid of thunderstorms too!" He screamed. "Germany! Germany!"  
Ludwig woke up and spun around. "Shush!" he hissed.  
The dog jolted, removing completely Feliciano’s underwear. He put his tail between his legs and lowered his ears. "What are you doing!? Bad dog!"  
Germany hugged Italy caressing his face.  
"Ve?" He murmured looking at Ludwig while his partner kissed him on the head.  
"Are you okay Italy?" The German asked worriedly, stroking his hair. Feliciano smiled turning to kiss him on the lips.  
"Yes, I just played with your dog for a while!" He laughed hugging him. Ludwig returned the hug and then blushed completely feeling Feliciano's bare buttocks with his hands.  
"Ve? Ve?" Italy cooed, kissing him on the cheek.  
Ludwig looked at the dog still holding the boxers in his mouth. He got up from the bed, holding out his open hand towards the doberman who, still with lowered ears, let go of Feliciano's underwear.  
"Bad!" Germany scolded him again.  
Italy looked sadly at the dog, who had crouched on the ground with a miserable air.  
"Oh no, he's not a bad doggy! He is a good boy! Aren’t you??" He exclaimed getting up without putting on the boxers and hugging him around the neck.  
The dog wagged the tail without turning around. Ludwig touched Feliciano's back.  
"He has to learn ..."  
"Don't be so hard on him." Italy pet the doberman looking him in the eye. They were similar to Germany’s ones. “He's just stubborn. And he wanted to kick me out just to have all your cuddles for himself, how can I blame him?" He laughed. "He looks like you, you know?"  
Ludwig blushed slightly, looking away and raising the hand in which he held the boxers towards Feliciano, being ignored again.  
"Friends? All forgotten?" Italy asked.  
The dog seemed to look at him with surprise, then he put his snout on Feliciano’s hand, wagging his tail while Italy laughed cheerfully. Ludwig smiled. He patted his dog.  
"Okay, sorry if I was severe ... But you don't have to be like this with Feliciano!" Germany knelt and murmured. "You can do it with Gilbert though."  
They went to bed together, Germany kissed Italy again and then looked at the underwear he was still holding, blushing again.  
" I request permission to hug the captain!" Feliciano said looking at the dog who seemed to nod in agreement. He laughed pushing Ludwig down and covering him with kisses. Germany looked even more flushed as he touched his lover’s bare butt again.  
Feliciano turned back to the doberman who had been lying on the ground. "Hey, come and sleep up here! It's scary over there!"  
The dog raised his ears and stuck out his tongue joyfully.  
"Nein! Wait!" Ludwig screamed, aware of what was about to happen. But the doberman didn’t listen, jumping and falling on the two who simultaneously exclaimed an "oof!"  
Italy laughed and then met Germany's blue eyes. They were about to kiss when the Doberman licked them both, barking and wagging his tail joyfully.

[ ](https://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
